


Lust Actually

by bonnieisthebaddestbleep



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Regional Holiday Music, F/M, Finger Sucking, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, because Jeff has BDE so why not, ok maybe a little plot, omg this turned a little angsty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieisthebaddestbleep/pseuds/bonnieisthebaddestbleep
Summary: AU scene from S03E10 Regional Holiday Music. What happens after the movie at Abed’s anyway? There is no way our favorite pair won't have a conversation about the Christmas disaster from earlier.... Jeff and Annie have a little chat about her awkward seduction attempt.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Lust Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Annie try to seduce Jeff into joining the Glee Club and couldn’t stop cringe laughing, decided to write a one shot based one it. I’m soooo glad Harmon made Jeff as equally disgusted as the audience, and a little turned on lol, I don’t think I could have handled it if it was just the latter.  
> Any Love Actually fans? Title comes from the movie, you'll see why.
> 
> Be kind, it's my first real smut attempt. All comments welcome, you can also connect with me on Tumblr @missthaaaang.tumblr.com as I have notifs on for that!  
> **Not trying to kink shame, I know this can be a kink for some. But in the context of Community and for Jeff’s mentality at this point, I think it's understandable why he would be upset that Annie believes he is into ageplay
> 
> Italics are Annie's thoughts. Happy Reading!

After the movie ended and everyone was saying goodnight, Jeff pulled Annie aside and quietly asked her to if they could talk somewhere in private. She agreed hesitantly, nervous he was going to bring up the embarrassing failed seduction, but soldiered on and took him to her room. 

“Hey Jeff are you spending the night? You can stay in our fort if you want,” Troy offered, already in Annie’s room looking for the snacks she hid from him so they would last longer, and she wouldn’t have to go shopping for them so soon. 

“Troy stop going through my stuff! Get out!” Annie huffed. 

Jeff laughed and patted a dejected Troy’s shoulder as he left the room, and closed the door behind him. He sat on Annie’s desk chair, and indicated with his hands for her to take a seat as well. She did, gulping at the sudden serious look on his face.

“Kiddo we need to talk about what happened this afternoon. I know we were all under the influence of that psycho but-” Jeff hesitated, “but why did you try to seduce me like that?”

“What do you mean ‘like that’?” Annie replied, her earlier apprehension transforming into anger.

“What, was it not good enough for you?” she yelled, rising up from her bed and walking towards him.

“What? Annie-” 

“No, no, do tell Jeff what exactly was wrong with it? Was it the sexy Santa outfit? Was it the almost lapdance? Tell me, what exactly did I do, that every other girl in the history of seduction hasn’t done??” 

_Who does he think he is anyway? ___

“C’mon kiddo you didn’t even let me finish!” Jeff protested, looking up at her in disbelief. 

_Call me that one more time Jeff Winger, I dare you._

“Fine. What were you going to say.” Annie gritted out. She really just wanted him to leave now. 

“I just-” Jeff sighed, and tried again.  
“I just don’t get why you thought that would work. The Santa outfit was one thing, but all that weird baby talk... is that what you think of me as? A pervert?” he asked sadly. 

_Ohhhh that’s what it’s about? So he wasn’t mad about the seduction, not really. Just the part when I started babbling like a baby, c’mon I was nervous! Wait what- pervert? Oh Jeff..._

“Of course not,” she replied softly, sitting on the edge of the chair Jeff occupied, tilting his face towards hers so she could look into his eyes. He gave her a half smile, and she hugged him, burrowing her face into his chest. 

“You know exactly what I think of you Jeff Winger, do not turn the most embarrassing moment in my life into your pity party,” she mumbled against his shoulder. He choked out a laugh, and she began to laugh too, the awkwardness dissipating. 

“So we’re ok?” 

“We’re ok.” 

Annie lifted her face from his shoulder, still smiling, and realized in her attempt to hug him she had shifted onto his lap, on the lower part of his thighs. 

She smirked. 

“So Winger how exactly should I have seduced you?” 

Jeff’s smile disappeared, and instead a tiny crease between his brows replaced it. She reached to smooth it out, and stroked his face lightly, in an effort to get him to relax. His frown grew deeper, eyes following every stroke of her hand. 

“Annie, what are you doing now?” he asked, exasperated. 

_Oh no no no Annie, too much, way too soon… he’ll run away again. Let’s go slow, slow and cute. You’re good at being cute... just not toooo cute._

“Nothing silly, just making conversation… should I have gone for the Love Actually one? The boombox, cue cards, I’ll love you forever thing?” 

Jeff grinned, and Annie could see him visibly relax, no longer questioning her touch. 

“That feels more like your style,” he joked. His hands were now on her lower back, wrapped around her. Annie giggled, wondering if Jeff “I keep all my toiletries in a safe” Winger realized how comfortable with her he was getting. 

“So Jeff,” she began in a conversational tone, “you do realize you’ve just admitted to watching one of the cheesiest Christmas movies of all time right?” 

Jeff spluttered, and Annie used his distraction to wiggle closer into him, now resting at the top of his thighs. 

_Let’s see what else I can get away with_

“I never said that! It’s a famous movie, of course I know what happened, I’m cultured!” 

Annie snorted. 

“I bet you thought that Mark was a loser and rooted for Juliet and Peter-” 

“Because he is a loser! What kind of idiot only videotapes the bride, which is super creepy btw, and expects not to get caught? He had to give them the tapes eventually, dumbest plot ev-” 

_He is so easy_

Jeff trailed off after noticing Annie’s grin, and groaned. She laughed again, sliding her hands up his neck, playing with the hairs at the back. Jeff didn’t seem to notice, lost in his grumbling about how Abed made him watch it with him during some ‘Christmas Movies from the 2000’s’ marathon. 

_God, he puts a lot of gel in his hair_

“So I guess that wouldn’t have worked then, since he’s such a loser… guess I should have gone with the secretary’s seduction.” 

“Yeah I guess I could see that, you writing me a love note,” Jeff chuckled affectionately, unconsciously leaning his head back into Annie’s hands. She smiled and shook her head. 

“No Jeff, that was the prime minister’s aide. I’m talking about the secretary, Mia, who was interested in her boss.” 

Jeff’s grin fades again, but this time Annie doesn’t stop, determined to finish what she tried to start earlier. 

“I dont think I remember her-” 

“Oh c’mon Jeff, the girl who was always flirting in office? The one who slowly parted her thighs to tease him?” she asked, mimicking the action as she spoke, watching Jeff’s eyes go wide. He looked down, her spread thighs pushing up the skirt she had changed into, revealing the top of the lacy black thigh high stockings from her costume. 

“You didn’t change out of the stockings from earlier on huh,” he commented, trying to keep his voice steady, and failing, as Annie moved one of the hands from her lower back down to one of her stocking clad legs. 

“Don’t try to distract me, we’re in the middle of an experiment… let’s see what else did she do again?” Annie mused, running Jeff’s hand over her parted thighs. She shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and heard a muted groan. She looked at Jeff in shock, and realized that he was getting hard underneath her, and Jeff looked back at her in horror. 

_I’ve got you now, Winger._

“She said something to him, something about being all his? No that’s not it,” Annie said, lightly grinding back onto Jeff, feeling him shiver behind her at her actions. 

“She said ‘it’s all for you’,” Jeff replied hoarsely, his eyes unfocused and hazy, and Annie was delighted. She shifted again so her back was laying directly on his chest, and Jeff came out of his stupor, ready to protest, when she pushed the hand on her thigh up to her underwear. 

“Annie we can’t do this,” Jeff muttered, finding a damp spot in the middle. She used his fingers to stroke it and sighed, leaning her head back onto his shoulder, grinding back more aggressively. Jeff grunted and his head fell back, his eyes shut tight as if in pain, clenching his free hand so he wouldn’t touch her. Annie frowned and took said hand, massaging it until it opened, and brought it up to rest against her face. 

“She said something else too, when he called her at the store.” 

“Who?” Jeff asked distractedly, his fingers now moving of their own accord, stroking Annie’s face. 

“Mia the secretary,” Annie giggled, “He asked her what he would get, and she said that when it came to her, he could have everything.” 

He gulped as Annie caught the fingers splayed across her face, and drew two into her mouth, sucking on them obscenely. She moved his fingers off her underwear briefly, so she could pull it to the side, and lined up one to her entrance. Jeff’s breath hitched as she pushed it inside, both gasping at the sensation. 

“Holy crap Annie you’re so wet,” he said desperately, still trying to make sense of what was happening. Annie just sighed, pushing his finger in and out of her, enjoying the way it made him unconsciously buck his hips against her in response, the hard bulge pressing against her giving her immense satisfaction. 

“And Jeff,” she mumbled, his two fingers in her mouth making it hard for her to speak. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes still shut, his lips upturned in ecstasy. 

“When it comes to me you can have everything,” she panted out, reaching behind her to unzip his trousers. He stilled and opened his eyes, looking down at the face on his shoulder, her eyes wide and pleading, mouth quivering around his fingers. 

_That’s right you can’t resist the Disney face!_

“Everything?” 

“Everything,” she confirmed. He stared at her in frustration, glaring intensely. 

Annie smiled. 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

Jeff glared again, and ripped his fingers out of her mouth, bringing his head down to kiss her viciously. She responded back in kind, their tongues clashing against each other, gasping as his hand traveled down to her breasts, pinching her nipples hard above her cardigan. She growled and pushed her hand down his opened trousers, pulling him out of his underwear, Jeff hissing as she stroked him between her thighs, brushing the head of his cock against her slit, moaning at the sensation. 

He retaliated by shoving two fingers into her, resulting in her arching her back harshly, pushing her further into his kiss. He moved his fingers furiously inside her, groaning into her mouth as she simultaneously stroked him faster. 

“Inside,” Annie pleaded as his fingers flicked her clit, gripping him to the point of pain in her pleasure. Jeff complied, no longer attempting to stop her, and pushed himself inside her in one thrust, groaning loudly, her heat overwhelming him. 

“Shhh you’re going to wake up Troy and Abed,” Annie panicked, well she was panicking mostly at the feeling of Jeff finally inside her, picking up a fast pace that she couldn’t keep up with. 

_Jeez is he that big? I mean, I’m not a good judge, I’ve only ever seen my gay ex naked, and he was definitely smaller… but Jeff’s hurts!_

“Slo-,” Annie panted, using her hands to grip the arms of her chair behind her for balance, “slow down Jeff please!" 

He immediately stopped and looked at her in concern. She was trembling, sweating from the excursion. He hated it. 

“Fuck I hurt you,” he cursed, looking upset. Annie shook her head in denial but he ignored her, carnal pleasure forgotten as he looked past her in shame. 

“Fuck, FUCK!” 

“Jeff shut up I’m fine!” 

“I’m fine,” she repeated, but he picked her up and moved her off him, groaning at the loss, and stood up with his pants still open. Annie looked up at him in shock, moving her hands up to his face in an attempt to comfort him, but he batted them away, putting himself back in his underwear and zipping his pants back up. He drew her close to him, pushing her skirt back down and re-buttoning her cardigan, which had come loose in their frantic coupling. Annie tried to stop him but he took her hands in one and caged them behind her back, until he was satisfied she looked put together. 

“What the hell are you doing?” she finally huffed, her shock replaced with indignation. He finally looked at her, defeated, and brought his hands to her face, stroking her cheeks sadly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, trying to quash them down. 

He started to say something but thought better of it, and turned around to walk to her door, opening it. Annie watched him go, not attempting to stop him. 

_I can’t keep doing this, I won’t beg him this time._

“This can’t ever happen again Annie.” 

She sniffled, the tears now in free-fall since he couldn’t see her anyway, and she mumbled a response. Satisfied, he walked out, closing her door quietly. Annie collapsed into her chair, the chair that only moments ago was instrumental in playing out one of the happiest moments of her life. 

Annie started laughing at her dramatism, when a thought occurred to her. 

_He never said won’t._


End file.
